Our Therapeutic Infant Development Program, based on multiple lines of development (e.g., social, emotional, cognitive) will evolve methods to demonstrate the efficacy and feasibility of (a) assessing within the first few days of life vulnerable infants who have a high probability of experiencing developmental difficulties; (b) identifying and establishing a working relationship during pregnancy with families (mothers) where there is reason to believe there may be difficulties with providing optimal patterns of care; (c) developing new intervention strategies, potentially beginning immediately after birth, to facilitate development of infants within the contexts of a therapeutic infant development center and an intensive home based outreach program; (d) intensively studying the development of personality from birth through age three; and (e) gather and disseminate information on coordination of health and mental health services for infants on a broad scale. The program will draw upon and supplement existing health and mental health services within the County for these infants and their families. Intervention strategies to alleviate difficulties experienced by the infant, which will be generalizable to other programs, will be formulated. Systematic clinical evaluations of infants, mothers, and families (upon which discriminate decisions as to predicted difficulties with infant development can be made) will also be carried out. The differential qualities and effectiveness of a therapeutic center, a home based program, and existing community programs will be studied. Close observation and evaluation of significant aspects of personality development will continue throughout the program. Dissemination of methods and new knowledge will be accomplished through conferences, seminars, and papers directed to health and mental health programs on local, National, and international levels.